D
by grizlle
Summary: D


Internal Auditor 7

Warm water rained down upon his sore and tired body. It has been one heck of a day and it didn't help much with the number of tasks that his boss had told him to do. Filing up papers, standing guard, tasking with menial work and if that wasn't downgrading enough, he was ordered to make a cup of coffee for him. Blake sighed quietly as he lifted his head up, allowing the warmth of the shower to bring him back to bliss. It practically drained the tension from his body as droplets fell from his sculpted torso, churning through the drain.

His orders were simple enough - even in his contract - to serve as a bodyguard but now, it seemed that both him and his brother, Black, served more as an office boy. Bringing in coffee, taking his mails, standing out to watch; which were all minor. He never expected to be this way but who was he to stand on ground to the man that paid his salary. Sure, it was demeaning but at least it was only to the knowledge of him and his brother.

Lifting his head up high, he allowed himself to be washed by the hot water. _Pleasant… feels so good after a day's work. Mmm… should do this often._

His thick hoofed paws ran through his upper torso, feeling every valley and inch of muscles as they broke down from stress. It was a wonder how such simplicity of life could turn things around. Blake didn't need much. The simple things in life could have made him a happy man. However, what could have made him happier was to explain things better with . The rhino sighed inwardly at that though. It was only yesterday and he and his brother had explained to the feline about his father and what his old man did for them. The guilt continued to haunt his dreams once in a while and after years of not confronting to his fears, reality had finally set in, with the appearance of his son.

Perhaps it was a sign… a small and simple sign that… perhaps it was time to turn into a new leaf and start over. Perhaps, redeem themselves from their past actions.

"But it was years since then… how Jeremy could ever forgive us." Blake leaned forward with both palms on to the wall, supporting his heavy weight. Obvious wallow of water cascaded down his head but turned the knob to a stop, halting the assault the shower.

"Maybe it's time to turn things over. Maybe it's time to take things into our own terms." He took a bottle of soap and lathered his palm with it, running them across his chest and core. Slowly murring at his touch, the man sighed in pleasant surprise. When was the last time did he ever indulged himself into such a long shower. After a few rubs, and some extra dosage of soap, copious amount of foam and bubble began to grind against each other and his body was slowly covered with a spread of white.

Each rub was quickly indulged with glee and he hoped that no one could have seen him act so childishly. Heck, there isn't anybody here! Except… for his brother that is. Black was the only brother and family that he had. Life in the streets wasn't idyllic and they swore to each other that they would not go back down into the same path, ever. With this job, it would have secured their life for years to come but what with the conflict of the tiger going against their job, this could turn ugly.

"Fate has a fucking way of fucking our asses." Blake growled loudly.

A pair of arms hugged the rhino from behind and he gasped in turn, feeling the intruder's biceps as they squeezed him tight. "Who's fate?"

"Geez! Black! Would you knock or say something before catching me up like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack." The rhino growled as he tried to pry himself away from the clutches of his dearly beloved brother.

"Awww… c'mon. You're too young to have a heart attack." He nuzzled across his neck and hugged tighter.

"Brother, we're not that old in comparison. We're about to hit our late thirties, that's not much younger than we used to."

Black stifled a guffaw at those words. "Yeah? So? At least now, we're sexy, muscled and still look cool."

"Mmm… you've got a point there," the younger twin chuckled. "Except for the cool part. We're not cool. We're evil. We help the bad guys run away."

The eldest kept quiet and placed his chin upon the shoulder of his brother, keeping his arms locked around that barreled chest. His words were true. Even though they have been inflicted with the poison, there's no turning back now. They were bounded by contract and there is no way in hell they could have turned otherwise. However, he stood side by side with his sibling. What he wanted, he would try to obey and follow. It may seem like a trifling matter but what more could he asked for…

Black ran his thickened hooves across the man's body and felt ridges of muscles underneath his fingers. It felt familiar to him and that didn't come much of a surprise. He loved his brother too much to let him be. They shared so many interests together and being the twins that they are, eventually, they've explored each other's sexuality. Granted, it was a great taboo between brothers to copulate but he didn't care. Bonds like these are what the rhino cling on.

His lips pursed on Blake's cheek and gave a small peck, earning a blush from his other counterpart. Blake reached over and turned the knob back, claiming water as they stood underneath the shower head. Soapsuds began to wash itself as they were slipped off from his body. By now, the eldest leaned forward and caressed against those tight abs. Each stroke of his fingers made the youngest shiver in response, moaning at each sensual touch.

"You sure know how to make things better." Blake cooed with a smile.

"And you seem to be enjoying it." Black rubbed his lips against the other's cheek and flicked his tongue across flesh. "Very much enjoying it."

"Hah… how could I not? You just know how to turn my buttons, that's all."

"Oh? Like this?" Fingers went up and tightly pinched against two hard nipples. Obvious sound of gasp broke through and Blake nearly fell over. As those fingers attacked against his nubs, the rhino couldn't help but continue to be aroused by his brother's simple touches. Gently and soft they may be, he couldn't help but submit towards his warmth. Evidently enough, his malehood began to stand as surge after surge of pleasure coursed through his veins.

The grinds from the back reminded Blake that his brother was just as horny as he was. That rhino meat rubbed and dry humped against his butt cheeks and he murred in return. "Yes… very much like this."

Black continued his ministration and never once did he let up his guard. Large biceps held his brother locked-in and the sensual feeling of nipples being played with made a soft throb upon his sibling's cock. One final pinch and that was enough to bring to life a full-fledged adult rhino.

Blake wasn't small in comparison. Rather, he could have placed a horse to shame. That piece of meat could have won the hearts of many female but he would rather have the males swooning all over him. A large rhino, fully packed with muscled size meat and a large cock to finish off the package. If that wasn't enough, these two males were twin brothers, identically. Thus, getting two for the price of one. What Blake had in him, Black had as well.

Blake loved his ministration. Oh, he loved them so much. He never got tired of those large and raw paws. His hoofed paw placed upon the back of his brother and guided them gently across his body, making sure that each touch was exposed to each grounded beef that he had; never missing a beat. Their hearts raced and breathed in harder than before. Black had his subtle muzzle along his younger sibling's neck as his tongue licked and lips pursed to kiss along the lines of sinewy muscles. Meanwhile, Blake moaned and pushed his head back, his hoofed paws never once letting go from his brother.

From this moment, the rhino began to pant and gasp in sheer pleasure as his body was gently caressed and soothe by an expert. Grinning away, Black continued to tease his twin brother. He loved the way his body curved and quake under his mastery fondles and even after leaving him be, Blake continues to moan and quiver for more. Soft request of his voice broke through his vocal chords as he begged for his brother to keep going but alas, Black wasn't going to keep it too simple and easy for him. Instead, his fingers rubbed and glided against that throbbing piece of meat that stood like a flag pole.

"B-Black…" Blake moaned and thrust hips forward, pleasure coursed through his veiny cock. This wasn't something new to both of them and engaging into such sexual acts was one of their ways to spend and get to know about each other more. Ever since then, things moved smoothly between brothers. This happens every once in a while, both rhinos would take the time off to pleasure one another. This, however, was a rare occasion and now was the perfect moment to patch up for lost time. "I missed those paws of yours. They fit just right…"

"Mmm… they do, don't they." Black kissed upon his neck, fingers deftly moving along the length but never gaining pressure on each movement. Instead, he would rather tease and leave him be. He loved that. Fuck yeah… he loved torturing his twin. Evil as he may be, he never did harm to him. He loved him too much to even bruise the poor rhino. If Blake wanted him to move further, he would do so and if he wanted it rough, he would fulfill that request. As of now, he would gladly play and grind against him.

Blake began to submit his body for total release of pleasure that was trapped within his ball sacks when his brother started stroking along its length, getting a better grip at the base. His foreskin slowly revealed the tip of the head and a droplet of pre hung in balance, threatened to fall off from the edge. Much to his dismay, that hoofed paw stopped at the base and didn't move an inch. He assumed that his brother would have started stroking away at his cock but no, he had other plans.

"Oh fuck!" Blake cursed with a snap as his body jerked forward. Apparently, he was wrong.

Black was only teasing and he knew all too well the method to handle such a large piece of meat. Grinning devilishly, the rhino gently bobbed that shaft up and down, the foreskin covered lightly across the head and exposed to the cool breeze for a split second. Up and down it went, gripping tightly upon the base and occasionally releasing for another round of delightful gasps. Blake shut his eyes as his body registered to the pleasure that spammed through his jaded body. It has been a long day and what more could he ask for, for a much needed release with the help of his dearly beloved twin.

"You like that, don't you…" Black sensually whispered. "You like having your brother take you like this, handle that hard muscled body of yours."

"…Yes… B-Black…" The rhino muttered.

"Mm… tell your brother what you want and he'll do anything for you." Black's paw had yet to release that throbbing meat and from the looks of it, his other half was about to explode in sheer pleasure. No, he would not have that. The rhino knew how much Blake could cum and there's no joke about it. That cannon could have painted half the wall with white and that wasn't exaggerating. In fact, they have experimented on how much both of them could cum in one go. Blake proved to be the better man compared to Black but he wasn't jealous at all. Instead, Black was delighted to know about it.

One of Black's favourite fetishes was to be covered in cum and his brother was the only one that had managed to fulfill his kinky dreams; buckets of cum lathered all over his body as his rough paws massaged against well sculpted body. If that wasn't enough, Blake had taken the liberty of milking off as much as possible upon his brother's body but that was another story to come. For now, the two brothers just wanted to be with each other and enjoy their company. In fact, they've earned it.

Blake wanted more, more than just a pair of raw paws against his shaft and the only one here would be the man behind him. The more he was teased, the stronger it was to clamp his mighty urge to fuck anything at sight. Black felt the wave and stopped momentarily before snaking upwards to pinch a pair of hard nubs. "Do you want to cum?"

His voice… subtle and gruff, just like him; an exact copy. Who could blame them? They were identical to say the most but no matter what, Blake had always found that the voice of his brother continuously aroused him up to no end. That soft and ground gravel voice pushed his fuck button so much that another shot of pre dribbled off from its tip. This time, he wasn't about to let it go. The urge, too much to handle! This sensation, he couldn't stop it! How can anybody not cum from such musculature!

"Y-Yes! Give me the pleasure of coating you all over…" Blake broke out.

"Oh?" Black rolled his brother's balls under his calloused palm. "You think you're capable?"

"Fuck! Stop teasing me like this! You're not going any good you know!"

Black chuckled softly while making that cock a playground for his large fingers. "Would you fill me up to the brim?"

"I would do more than that."

"Oh… kinky… I like…"

Black turned to face that all too familiar expression of his brother, locking their gazes together and did what most brothers wouldn't do in a lifetime. Their lips pursed together softly and started kissing away in pure lust. Head tilted to the side as their tongues gained better access to one another's warm cavern, lashing at each other in abandonment. Nose flared in need and want as they grinded against muscles. Black was forcefully pushed to the clear wall with both arms pinned up as well. Breathing got heavier and heavier, passion between brothers sparkled wildly, both worked up to their limits.

As the kiss broke off with a bridge of saliva connecting between lips, Blake looked below and saw their cocks touching rightfully at the tip. Amazingly enough, both heads were covered with clear lavish of pre and a few droplets of water dripped from their bodies as they clung on. Shifting his hips to the side, the younger sibling's shaft slapped against the other and that earned a soft yelp and giggle. Even during sex, there is no limit of being childish once in a while and that was what both brothers had in interest; they were rarely bored.

Black stopped their cock fights for a moment to lift his sibling's chin up, scrutinized his face and horn with great detail. "You're a handsome young man."

Blake blushed. "Shut up, you're not far behind."

"No, seriously. Between you and me, I think, you've got the best looks," the rhino kissed his lips softly. "Do tell, what's your secret?"

"Mmm…. There is no secret." Blake released his brother's large paws and guided him off from the shower. "Okay, maybe there is ooonnee tiny bit of secret."

"I knew it!" Black followed along like an obedient dog. They passed through the living room and head directly towards the bed room. Two king size beds adorned that massive square, followed by the typical trinkets and decorations of an expensive hotel room. The walls were painted white with a few pictures hanging from them; a TV each at the side of their beds and a few tables to hold their personal belongings.

"The bedroom is your secret?"

"Don't be silly." Blake pushed the rhino on to the nearest bed, his body bounced like a spring at the impact. "The secret is always have sex before bed."

Black blinked at that comment. "Wait, we don't have sex every night before bed."

"Then, that's about to change." Blake grabbed on to his legs and hoisted them up, Black yelped at the sudden change of pace.

The younger rhino eyed lustfully at that male's inviting hole. If he didn't know any better, that puckered star winked right at him when it squeezed itself in. This was a clear sign that that hole hasn't been used a while and he was about to change that, permanently. The male lowered himself as he came face to face with his sibling's tail hole, inhaling the musky scent that emanated from him due to his overpowering musk. His nostrils were quickly assaulted with fiery smell of male and that was enough to drive him mad. Blake dove excitedly and started probing that hole with his wet tongue, taking care not to hurt them butt cheeks with his sharp horn.

As soon as his sloppy tongue made contact with flesh, Black slammed his paws on to the bed and claws right into the sheets. It has been long, longer than he had expected and he missed some ass action. It was rare for him to bottom out but from time to time, it was exciting to be on the receiving end. His brother's exuberant licks and laps were enough to drive him up the wall, his own malehood bounced and throb against his abs. Mighty urge to touch that pole began to surface but he tried to pry himself away from it. He knew that if he came too early, he would ruin their fun and amazing night.

However, his younger twin's ministration poised to be a challenge and a finger gingerly penetrated through his inner walls. Black's eyes bulged open like dinner plates at the first pressure that came through his tiny tail hole. Fuck! It had been _much _longer! It hurt like a bitch and Blake did nothing to ease the pain. Much to his relief, his brother removed his finger as he felt the tightness that clamped around it. Sensing the sigh that came from above, Blake decided to just lick and pleasure his masterful brother. If he were to hurt the man that went through with him in thick and thin, he would rather kill himself.

Soft and gentle laps were given to that wet hole and soon enough, Black softened up tremendously. He finally relaxed himself and began to settle down, enjoying that much needed love from his counterpart. In fact, Black was eager enough to probe his own hole. His fingers lightly focused at the rim but within a few minutes, he was able to at least take up a whole finger. With that in mind, the heavy rhino started to finger himself within the watchful eye of Blake. As much as he wanted to be fucked roughly, he wanted to ease himself first before the initial penetration.

Blake got up and rummaged through their baggage, searching for their much needed lube. The bottle cap popped open with a snap and he smeared the fine liquid upon his juicy cock, bouncing and fighting the urge to paw off. He moaned in content as his fingers travelled along flesh and earned another droplet of pre from it. His lips curved to a smirk when he saw Black watching him over.

"What, haven't seen a hunk putting on lube to his cock?" Blake questioned jokingly.

"Oh no, I have. In fact, there's one just in front of me. The question is, when the hell are you going to fit it in me?"

"Bloody eager, aren't you?" The rhino moved forward and began to prepare that tail hole.

"Mmm… that's the spot… right there… yeah… push it in slightly, feel my muscles. Feel that? You're going to fuck that tight ass. Fuck it right there. Mmm…" Black squirmed at the coldness.

"Fuck… when the hell did you talk dirty when we have sex?"

The eldest licked his lips and pinched on his own nipples meekly. "Just a few moments ago. Why? You like it?"

"Yeah… A-A little..." Blake claimed when he finished lubing that hole up. "You ready for me? It's going to be a big one."

Black tensed for a moment but tried to relax as much as possible. If he was going to be fucked all night long, might as well go all the way and nothing could have stopped him from wanting more. A soft and blunt tip began to prod against the ring and his warm cavern opened up temporarily to accept the intrusion but quickly wrapped around the head. By gods it was harder than he realized. After days and a month of neglecting it, the rhino was too tensed and acted partly like a virgin hole all over again. His hoofed paws gripped upon his brother's shoulder tightly and never letting go. As if on cue, the pressure doubled and a few more inches came through, both rhinos gasped and relished in their lewd act of intercourse.

Black loved every second of it. Granted, he was the older twin and his indomitable attitude was the mark of his musculature but this was something completely different. From time to time, it was an utter pleasure to be bottomed out and with such length that belonged to his other half, it was impossible to stop that pole from spearing him out. Each pulse that came from Blake was enveloped lovingly in his hole, pulling in and out in a seesawing motion.

Few minutes had passed on and more inches were eaten out, the base finally reached to its destination. Both brothers moaned loudly as their voices reverberated through the room, eyes closed as pleasure overwhelmed their exhausted bodies. Blake was finally in, his sibling actually took all of it and he was damn proud of him. However, he knew the pain that came along when Black winced for a second. Accommodating a big male like himself wasn't easy and he knew that all too well. The rhino would usually lie in bed and allow Black to do whatever he liked and taking a cock that was nearly identical to him meant months of experience. For Black, it was once a month or two.

Blake laid his head upon his brother's chest and moaned softly, the pressure of being hilted down made his cock pre immensely, coating the walls with his essence. His twin's barreled chest breathed in and out slowly as he tried to regain consciousness. If he didn't know any better, Black must have seen momentary stars floating around his head as the pain slowly subsided. Despite the pain, the rhino quite enjoyed being penetrated and this was clearly seen with how his own malehood stood on end, hard as steel.

Blake allowed for a few more seconds and started humping the male slowly, his shaft rubbing against Black's prostrate, claiming for another moan of pleasurable surge. Few inches escaped but filled back in seconds. He was glad that the amount of pre that he produced were enough to make things easier and if that wasn't enough, Black was becoming an eager little slut. His hips started to hump backwards, as he tried to take it all in, never wanting to be left open but Blake growled in annoyance.

"Grr! Will! Ungh! Ya'! Fuck! Stop making this difficult for me." Blake thrust in hard.

"Who said I was going to go easy on ya'?" Black clawed onto the sheets.

The rhino placed both hoofed paws upon that bubble butt and slapped on them hard. "If you're going to be like this throughout the whole night, I'm gonna pound that ass so hard, you'll be walking funny to work tomorrow!"

Black roared aloud. He hated to be butt-slapped like that. "Fuck you."

"No!" Another thrust, hips slapping against ass muscles. "Look who's talking!" He held his brother tightly and rolled upwards, their eyes locked into each other as their lust filled passion bloomed to a whole new level. "Look who's getting fucked now." Voice turned down low to a whisper.

The other twin rhino groaned as his eyes fluttered like butterfly wings. "I-I'm getting fucked… Don't ever stop."

"I shall not." Blake kissed on those beautiful lips. His tongue violated that maw and felt every tooth that made up of his beloved brother. The heat of inevitable sex increased tenfold as their lips were locked together, paws wildly gripped and groped at every possible muscle that made up of both males. Ultimately enough, Blake hadn't forgotten to continue fucking the lights out of him.

Both males ravaged and clawed bluntly upon each other, cock pounding madly at that tail hole, hoofed paws pleasuring at every body part that they knew. Blake couldn't last long; he knew that very well. With the combination of their daily stressed, burning desire for one another, the teased that he had gotten in the shower; there was no way he could keep it all up. By now, all the rhino wanted was to fill the male below him with his own essence and mark him as his forever. Crying out in sheer bliss, his initial rhythm was lost and all he could do was fuck like a mad man.

Black felt the sudden change and sensed his brother's impending orgasm. _This is going to be good. I just know it and-_

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Fuck!" Black shouted.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Shut up, dammit! Cum! Damnit!"

"Ahh!" Blake couldn't stop it now. It was coming, right at the edge of the precipice. "Who the fuck is that!"

The pounding never stopped.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Gugh! Will ya' cum into me, dammit! I can't work with that phone blasting away like that."

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Ungh! I can't cum either. Oh gods…" Blake was out of breath and his muscles were beginning to sore, his cock buried deep within his brother but the final urge didn't come at all. Knowing the fact that somebody was calling them up for work just couldn't cut it. It could have been Shaun and he didn't like waiting. "Please pick it up."

"Don't you dare pick it up. I'm warning you!" Black growled and wrapped his legs around Blake's waist, locking him in place. "Don't you fucking dare."

"B-But it could be important." Blake panted more and more, sweat drizzling down his forehead, his body drenched in his own musk and it didn't help with the scent that came from Black. Even through their dilemma, the rhino had yet to stop fucking away.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

"Pick up that damn phone!" Blake roared and scrambled to reach over, catching the phone before it fell off the table. A simple press of a button and the noise stopped."Urr… H-Hello?"

No answer.

"H-Hello…?"

Again, no answer.

Blake called for another hello but turned into small gasps for air when he felt a hot cavern engulfed around that obscenely large member. Black was angry at him. Perhaps, slightly furious but this was not negotiable. Not only had he not cum all over his ass and body, Blake left _him _with a great deal of blue balls, killing the mood completely. His hole was left unattended once his hung brother broke off from their seal and the male wasn't about to ruin the mood. No, he would make him cum if that's the last thing he does.

Blake was already dripping wet with pre and the entire meat was slick enough to slide his whole mouth in. The sensation made him shudder and quiver simultaneously and tried as he might to conceal a mouthful of curses and moans, he was making a poor job out of it. Black was too good for his own composure. If he kept this going, he would cum sooner than expected and the rhino wanted to fill his elder brother in good. Instead, Black forcefully milked that cock as he tried to stop Blake's phone conversation.

"I-Is… *gasp* anyone…. There…?" His hoofed paws shook at the receiver.

"…Yes… Yes there is…" It was deep and mysterious, a tone where he didn't like one bit. "Who is it?"

"Someone that may need your help and probably, you needing my help as well."

"What does that even mean?" Blake inquired further but the pressure on his shaft was overwhelming. There was no way in hell he could keep a straight voice when the urge to cum came through.

"You know, I could hear you right outside the door. Both of you are quite the pair, aren't you."

_What the…_

"You're outside our door?!" He bellowed but not because he was angry or surprised at those words; it was the absolute feel of his impending orgasm.

Blake hissed and dropped the receiver when both arms gave way, his heavy body grounded against the bed and by the looks of it, Black was about to receive more than a mouthful of seed. Sloppily enough, the elder sibling was quickly coated with buckets full of cum as it rained down upon him, covering every inch of his muscles. He drank as much as he could, licking and lapping away like a hungry dog and that spurred his own orgasm. The musk… the scent… like an aphrodisiac, a special serum that turned him on.

Both males cummed like there was no tomorrow and Black knew he would lose in terms of cum volume but that didn't stop him from enjoying the pleasure. Shots after shots of male seed hosed against his muscles, making them slick and slippery with his brother's juices. However, all things must come to an end and evidently enough; Blake's cannon ran out of ammo. It finally came down to a trickle and Black wanted more. His hoofed paws wrapped around the girth and milked it all down, gaining an enjoyable scream of pleasure.

"Fuck! Brother! Stop!" Blake painfully begged.

"You shouldn't have picked up the call." Black released obediently and leaned against the bed, catching that hanging receiver. "What the hell do you want, punk."

A short pause and the other end answered nonchalantly. "Both of you finished fucking each other brains out?"

He growled in annoyance. "What's it to ya'?"

"Nothing. Just nothing. I have a document for ya', just telling you to keep it safe." As if on cue, a clear folder slides underneath the door. "You may find this useless at first but this may save your time and money. With luck, your life."

Black watched as the document stopped in the middle of the room. "Don't play coy. Tell me your name and with luck, you'll come out of this alive."

"Just because you're bigger and larger doesn't mean I'm afraid of you."

"Who are you…?" The rhino got up and headed towards the door, unlocking it and popped his head out. "Tell me your name."

"My name is none of your concern. Make good use of what you have."

**_Click!_**

The mysterious voice hung up and the all too familiar sound of beeping came through. He felt Blake leaning over to his shoulder and looked up at him with concern. "Who was it?"

Black smiled and walked back to the room, placing the phone to where it was, leaned over to land a soft kiss of love for his brother. "Somebody who thought they could help with our job."

"Really?"

"Mm… maybe yes, maybe no." He wrapped his arms around him, murring at each other's warmth.

Try as he might to forget about it but old memories kept resurfacing in his thoughts and he had a gut feeling that this job might turn ugly. It's going to make matters worse when history repeats itself. With Smith on the job and life on the line, there is a possibility that their boss would kill him without remorse. In fact, there might be a possibility of them, killing him. Black sighed softly and closed his eyes, mixed emotions playing up in his heart. Blake sensed his brother's insecurity.

"Hey, hey. Let's just forget about everything else and concentrate on how wonderful this evening was." The younger one nuzzled against his chest.

Black smiled and patted on his head. "Sure." And shudder at a sudden touch. "Did you just play with my dick?"

True enough, five fingers were wrapped at the base of his member and began to stroke like he usually does. Even after a momentous orgasm, Black had a few more ammo packed inside his testicles. Unlike his brother, he could shoot at least twice or thrice in one go; compared to Blake, who releases all at once. They grinned at each other, reading their wants and needs once more. After all, the night was still young.

Smith had more than his share for the night. With the moon high above their heads and the serene melody of trees rustling at the gentle breeze of the night, he was content with the man beside him. The team had decided to call it off early for the day since they were quite tensed from prior situation and the joy of working things out didn't come as productive as they should. Events of a pair of rhinos barging into the office, nearly ending up in a fight didn't clear the tension and none of them could think clearly. Chamil and Alice were rocked at the sudden outburst. Despite their past experience of such act of brutality, it didn't help with the sudden news about Smith's father. They were much too concern with the tiger than their work.

Speedy called it off for the day and took the tiger out for a special dinner that he had promised the first day he met him in the office. It was pleasant enough that both feline took this opportunity to spend time with each other at a lit park. A lake rippled silently as they watched the wave, other furs walking around with their significant other or just plainly up to themselves. For the felines, they wanted to spend a quiet evening like this, arms around one another as they embrace for a loving hug.

Smith was happy and couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the rest of the night with. After a fantastic meal of delicious trout and grilled chicken at the top-notched restaurant and desserts filled with chocolate pudding and triple layered sundae, followed by a fun filled time at the arcade, what better way than to spend the rest at a romantic park. The tiger was full, content, happy and satisfied; the fulfillment of one man's personal need.

He closed his eyes shut, face against Speedy's wonderful chest, purring softly and a paw upon his head as it caressed gently. Smith loved Speedy for who he was. A protective man, a man who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. Furthermore, he was far more intelligent than the average jock. Jocks like him are usually stupid and indecent but he was different, far different from the usual.

Smith purred lovingly and continued to nuzzle at him. All through the while, the tiger wanted to get into his pants but after what he had gone through, it didn't click in enough. The fear and anxiety kept it at bay and the precious thought of his father, the only biological parent and relative that he had, didn't do him any good. Speedy rubbed against his shoulder as he tried to calm him down, breathing in slowly as their fur waved and ripple under the gentle wind of the night sky. His large paws turned the tiger around as Smith laid his head on his lap while lying down on the park bench, gazing into each other's eyes.

Smith blushed underneath and tried to conceal his embarrassment. He ended up fighting paws with the other male but stopped abruptly when a pair of lips met his. They kissed. Kissed like lovers would and their paws gripped on to each other as their loving embrace overwhelmed any thoughts. As soon as the kiss came, it broke away, the tiger whimpering like a lost cub.

"I'm glad that you're here." Smith caressed upon his cheek.

"And so am I. I do hope we get to spend more time together after the case is done."

He laughed and sighed in content. "Yeah. I do hope so."

Speedy played with the tiger's ears as he fondled them playfully. "Ever wondered why Shaun wanted to do what he does?"

"Ever wondered why we shouldn't talk about work _after _work?"

Speedy smirked. "Ever wondered why you're so touchy about work?"

"Ever wondered how ridiculous you look when you try to act funny _at _work?"

He leaned down and their nose pressed together. "Ever wondered how handsome you look?"

"You're not so bad yourself." Smith licked at his nose.

The stripped feline was about to speak when his phone rang up. Within three rings, he answered the call with a happy smile. Smith looked at him as he spoke to the caller, gazing in detail at the man that made up of his dreams. He was sweet and lovely in all possible ways and those powerful muscles was a superb bonus that came with the package. The contours of his muscles were large and in proportion to his size, that shirt that covered his bulk didn't do him any good to keep out of watchful eye.

With a final nod, Speedy hung up and sighed. "Chamil and Alice wouldn't be able to work for at least two to three days."

"What? Why?" Smith shifted at the news.

"Apparently, those two ate something bad and ended up vomiting all night long."

"Aww… it's just going to bInternale us and Largo tomorrow?"

"Yep," the tiger nodded. "Only three males, working in the office. Slogging all day long."

"Mmhmm. Three big muscled males in one room, horny as fuck and if I'm not mistaken, tomorrow is going to be a hot day. Maybe shirts will fly and we'll work while shirtless." Smith grinned from ear to ear.

"Smith! I can't believe what you just said!" His right paw struck against his chest. "I don't even know you anymore."

The other tiger sat back up and fumed at him. "Oh, ha… ha… ha… you damn tease. Don't play dumb with me. I know you want that to happen."

"With Largo? That's absurd." Speedy smiled innocently. "He's such a massive bull. I mean, did you look at the bulge that he had this morning?"

"Fuck yeah," Smith moaned aloud. "That's one big package he's packing and… hey! You _were _staring at him!"

They laughed and pounced at each other, rolling down the bench and on to the soft spread of grass; cuddling and huggling under the moonlight. The night may still be young but the end is nigh. They didn't know how much longer could they spend with each other and what would happen in the future. As much as Smith wanted to carry his loving mate under his arms and off for a great honeymoon, there was still a wolf that he needed to be concern about. Shaun wasn't going to fall easy. This was only the beginning of his empire and the striped feline was determined to stop it.


End file.
